


Souvenirs for the Heart

by PearlButterfly



Series: One Ineffable Family [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlButterfly/pseuds/PearlButterfly
Summary: Crowley notices that his belongings are going missing, so he decides to investigate. He's pleasantly surprised.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: One Ineffable Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141205
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	Souvenirs for the Heart

Crowley decided he was going mad, there was no other explanation.

He could have sworn he’d left his jacket on the back of the chair, the keys to the Bentley still in the left pocket like they always were. He had the keys, they’d been dropped in the bowl Aziraphale had on the side in the hallway. The angel was always telling him off and saying that he’d lose his keys if he didn’t put them in the bowl. Usually, Crowley put them in the bowl to please him, but often he forgot. But since the keys had made their way into the bowl, it was only right of him to assume that Aziraphale had taken the jacket.

But why?

When he’d asked, the angel had told him that he hadn’t taken the jacket. Aziraphale was a terrible liar, but Crowley didn’t get the chance to test out his interrogative powers because he’d been distracted by how goddamn good his omega looked in that nightshirt. By the time he’d rolled off the angel later that night, nightshirt thrown across the room, he’d forgotten all about the jacket.

If it was just the jacket, then Crowley could accept that he must have misplaced it, though he’d never be able to think where. But then other things started to go missing too. All his shirts were black, so at first, he didn’t notice anything amiss, but then he noticed that he was short two, or maybe three. He would have suspected the angel, but Aziraphale never wore black, said he found the colour too dark, and bemoaned the lack of tartan.

After the shirts, some of his socks started turning up without their pair. That meant he had to start mixing his socks with other random socks, and even though they were all black, something about it didn’t sit right with him. He had a tartan pair of socks that were a gift from the angel and he wore them more often than not.

Then, it was his jumper. He only had one since he didn’t really feel the cold. Aziraphale never believed it and always bundled up in a coat, scarf and mittens as soon as winter began, shuffling along next to Crowley, who just wore that one black jumper, sometimes with a coat and sometimes without. Now, Crowley knew that Aziraphale did like wearing that jumper because he liked the smell of his alpha, but he usually wore it indoors. And when he asked, just as he did about the jacket, the angel denied everything, fluttering his eyelashes at Crowley and leading him to bed. That nightshirt would be the end of him.

The demon decided he had to investigate. Aziraphale may not be giving him any answers, but he was definitely acting shifty. Crowley kept catching him coming down from the attic and then he looked startled when he the alpha caught him. By the time Crowley had asked him what he was doing up there Aziraphale was already dashing off saying something about dusting over his shoulder. But Crowley knew his omega well and he knew that their new cottage did not have even one speck of dust in it because Aziraphale was so vigilant about cleaning. He’d spent centuries dusting his books and his bookshelves and every little ornament he’d collected along the way. When they’d moved to their cottage, Crowley had worked a little magic to give Aziraphale a massive library so that he didn’t need to worry about opening another bookshop just to store his books.

So, Crowley wasn’t buying that Aziraphale was spending time in the attic dusting. After lunch, he noticed his omega slip away again while he was thinking about which show they should start next. All those streaming services really were wonderful, even if it would be more demonic of him to pirate films online.

The alpha waited about twenty minutes, then made his way to the little ladder leading up to the attic. Luckily it was early afternoon, so he didn’t have to worry about being distracted by his omega in that sheer nightshirt. He never got anything productive done once Aziraphale decided it was bedtime. Taking the ladder rungs two at a time, just as he did with stairs, Crowley hauled himself through the little hatch and up into the attic.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he was certainly not disappointed.

Aziraphale had somehow got a mattress into the attic, probably with a miracle, and had piled all their spare blankets and pillows onto it. He could see the few stuffed animals that he had won for the angel at the fairs they liked to go to on the pile too, as well as a stack of books at one corner. And there, scattered among the pillows and blankets like black spots on snow, were Crowley’s missing clothes. The jacket, the socks, the shirts, but not the jumper.

“Dear?”

Crowley turned around and noticed his angel stood by the tiny window, pulling the blind down over it. Aziraphale was wearing the missing jumper and, apparently, nothing else. Crowley wasn’t sure how long he stood there, frozen, staring at the angel’s bare thighs, but it wasn’t long enough and never would be.

“Angel, what are you- Are those my clothes?”

Aziraphale flushed, the pretty pink spreading across his cheeks and down his neck, disappearing under the collar of the jumper. Crowley longed to rip it off him, but first he had to get some answers.

“I was just borrowing them,” Aziraphale said. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind, Angel, but why didn’t you just ask me?”

Aziraphale shrugged, the jumper hitching dangerously high, but still not showing him more than those incredible thighs. “I- I don’t know. Something was just telling me that I needed them this time.”

“This time?”

“For my heat.”

Crowley nodded. “Yeah, you’ll be going into heat soon. But we normally spend that together downstairs. Why did you bring everything up to the attic this time?”

“I needed somewhere to build the nest.”

“The nest? Angel, are you pregnant?”

Aziraphale blinked. “No, I can’t be, not if I’m going into heat. This is some strange new pre-heat occurrence.”

Crowley wracked his brains. Usually, Aziraphale was the one who did the reading and the fact-checking. “Then- doesn’t that mean that your body is preparing for a baby?”

“It does that every heat, dear.”

“Yeah, I know that. But, if you get the urge to nest before your heat, then your body is convinced it will conceive this time because your instincts have decided it? I don’t know, omegas are confusing.”

“Actually, that does sound familiar,” Aziraphale mused, taking Crowley’s hand and leading them both to the nest.

Crowley found himself with a lap full of snuggly angel and he wasn’t complaining. “So, you’ve been thinking about having a child?”

Aziraphale curled into his chest, playing with the cuffs of the jumper he’d purloined. “Well, I have been thinking that it would be nice because we’ve moved out here and we successfully prevented the end of the world. And you always said we would have children one day, remember?”

Crowley did remember. He’d said that multiple times, but the first had to be when they’d reunited in Rome and they’d gone for several drinks after getting oysters. They sat by a fountain to watch the sun come up and that was when Crowley began talking before the thoughts even registered in his brain.

“We should have a baby.”

Aziraphale propped himself up blearily. “A baby?”

“Yes, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? I mean, I’m an alpha and you’re an omega.”

“Well, that is true, but you’re not my alpha. That is to say, you haven’t claimed me.”

Crowley leaned in and clumsily pressed a kiss to the angel’s neck, just south of his scent glands. “Well, I’ll have to remember to do that then, won’t I?”

It was much later when he actually did claim his omega. He’d rescued Aziraphale from the church and then driven him home. Aziraphale had always been conscious of the two of them going out together because he was worried about their respective bosses retaliating, but that night he took Crowley by the hand and invited him into the bookshop for a drink. It was only one drink, the two of them wanting to remember everything. And it was wonderful. They watched the sun come up again, but this time with a claiming bite marking the omega’s neck.

Crowley smiled at the memory. “I do remember. Can’t believe it’s taken us this long.”

Aziraphale fidgeted, turning to face Crowley with a leg flung over each of his hips. “Well, we did have a lot going on. And I certainly didn’t want to risk being pregnant while still answering to Gabriel. Not after he sentenced me to death by hellfire.”

Crowley snaked his arms protectively around the angel, his voice low. “I could have killed him, and the others, for trying to do that to you. And if any of them, your side or mine, ever tries to lay their hands on this baby, I’ll destroy them.”

Aziraphale leaned in for a kiss, smiling. “I’m glad you’re so protective, dear. Although, there isn’t a baby yet.”

Crowley flipped them over, the angel landing on his back among the blankets, pillows, and clothes that Crowley had now completely forgotten. “Then I’ve got work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking that this will be the first in a series about Crowley and Aziraphale having a family. If anyone has any baby name suggestions then leave them below in the comments!


End file.
